PPGZ LA VIDA ES MAGICA
by brexia tamasaki
Summary: las chicas son brujas,son hermanas y tendrán que pelear entre ellas para ver quien sera la que se quede con sus poderes pero que pasara mientras tanto? pues...van a ir a una escuela de humanos, se reencontraran con su pasado oscuro , se enamoraran y claro por supuesto CANTARAN
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1 EPILOGO

ACADEMIA MAGICA DE BRUJAS

Señoritas en mis años de directora en este instituto nunca e tenido alumnas tan problemáticas dijo una señora de cabello corto y blanco con un vestido largo y negro

Dirá siglos murmuro una chica de cabellos negros unos ojos color verde jade buena apariencia unos shorts negros con una blusa negra con verde y botas negra

Perdón que ha dicho señorita bellota pregunto enojada la directora

Que esto es injusto intervino una pelirroja el cabello le llegaba a la cintura tenia ojos rosas un vestido apretado corto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla un chaleco rosa y zapatos con un poco de tacón negros y una flor rosa

Injusto….INJUSTO….usted cree que señorita bombón que es injusto que les castigue por hacer que la escuela se incendia dijo la directora

Pero nosotras que íbamos a saber que si mesclábamos ojos de sapo y pelo de rata iba a salir fuego dijo una rubia con el cabello atado en dos coletas que estaban echas chorritos usaba una blusa de tiras azul oscuro y una mini falda negra con unas sandalias negras

PERO Y EL HECHIZO QUE NO PERMITIA QUE FUERA APAGADO CON MAGIA dijo muuuuuy enojada la directora

Eso fue un pequeñísimo fallo de cálculos dijo bombón con una inocencia muy bien fingida

JA no me hagan reír eso lo van diciendo 500 veces dijo la directora

Yo creí que eran 600 dijo bellota con fingida sorpresa

Bueno ya solo díganos nuestro castigo y ya dijo burbuja no tan interesada

Pues bien su castigo será ser expulsadas de esta escuela….

Gran cosa dijo bellota

…e ir a una de humanos termino la directora

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE gritaron las tres

Ahh No entiendo que les paso hasta los 13 eran muy buenas chicas que les paso dijo la directora

Yo le diré lo que nos paso dijo bombón muy seria

nos pasó que nuestros padres nos abandonaron cuando supieron que éramos las elegidas nos pasó que a los que llamábamos amigos nos querían quitar nuestros poderes sin importarle que muriéramos o no nos pasó que mi nuestros novios nos engañaron y que nos enseraron aquí desde los trece y ahora que tenemos 16 solo nos tenemos a las tres eso es lo que paso

bien espero que allá en la tierra tengan suerte…..vendrán aquí desde su casilleros en caso de emergencia …..vivirán con el sr him él es un hechicero muy reconocido podrá controlarlas …su escuela se llama el ESCOLARIUM dijo la directora abriendo un portal

las chicas solo asintieron y se metieron en el portal

sin percatarse que tres par de ojos las estaban viendo fijamente

**me inspire en grachi pero le hice algunos ajustes y muy pronto saldrán los chicos pero la pregunta es serán simples humanos o no **


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

**NUEVA SALTADILLA**

Era un hermoso día en esta hermosa ciudad el sol brilla los pájaros cantan un portal esta en medio de la calle los niños juegan…..ESPEREN QUEEEEEEEEEEEE….UN PORTAL EN MEDIA CALLE

De ese portal salieron tres jóvenes chicas con ropa casual y unas maletas estaban enfrente de una casa que al parecer era de clase media

La primera era una pelirroja hermosa con unos extraños pero hermosos ojos rosa se veía tranquila y muy seria

La segunda era un pelinegra con unos hermosos ojos jade se veía furiosa

Y la ultima una rubia ojos azul océano que estaba conmocionada pero que tenía una pequeña sonrisa que paso desapercibida por sus hermanas

¡ho ya están aquí! Dijo un señor de cabello negro y ojos azules

Las tres lo vieron con cara de desprecio mientras se acercaba y bombón lo vio con malicia y moviendo su dedo mientras salía una rayita rosa al compás de su movimiento y murmuro

**Feo burro, ,.**

**Antiguo camello**

**Que se te ponga**

**rojo el cabello**

y **PLASH**

el señor ahora tenía el cabello esponjado y rojo fuerte …..al darse cuenta de eso se molestó un poco y con un chasquido de dedos su cabello volvió a la normalidad …..claro que las chicas estaban muertas de risa

JA JA muy graciosas…dijo el señor him

Que pasa "señor him" pensé que le gustaban los hechizos dijo bellota burlona

Sí que paso con el mejor hechicero…**HIM EL PODEROSO**….dijo burbuja dramatizando

El mundo humano no te volvió más **DOSIL** dijo bombón enfatizando la última palabra

Y las tres dijeron….verdad -…**PADRE **

Como sea chicas no le han dicho a nadie que yo y su madre estamos vivos y que no las abandonamos verdad pregunto serio him

Por supuesto que no quien crees que somos eh pregunto bellota

Aunque actuar frías y prepotentes es muy difícil dijo burbuja

Pero por fin conseguimos que nos expulsen y venir acá dijo una pelirroja feliz

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse su padre negó levemente con la cabeza y las hizo pasar cenaron y se fueron a acostar mañana tendrían que ir al instituto después de todo bombón y bellota durmieron y burbuja iba a cerrar la cortina pero se quedó viendo al frente en una casa vio a tres chicos entrar

El primero era un pelinegro estaba de espalda por lo que no le vio de frente

El segundo era un pelirrojo pero no estaba segura ya que usaba una gorra

Y el tercero era un rubio que se volteo ….y fue cuando lo vio tenía unos hermosos ojos azules oscuro unas pecas tan diminutas que para un humano serian prácticamente imposible ver

Se sonrojo pero…..en su cuarto comenzaron a salir un millón de mariposas ahí reacciono cerro rápidamente las cortinas y se dispuso a dormir

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lo se muy corto pero hasta aquí llego este cap y muy pronto voy a actualizar mi otra historia lo que pasa es que no estoy tan inspirada y después pues surgio esta o y en el próximo cap van a ir al instituto **


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

CASA DE LAS CHICAS

NIÑAS DESPIERTEN TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAAAAAAAAAAAAS Dijo gritando him

Mmmmmmm …que pasa dijo bombón despertándose al igual que sus hermanas

SON LIBRES dijo him

Que preguntaron las tres sin entender

Ahora kuriko su prima gobernara al mundo mágico ya que decidieron que ustedes no son lo suficientemente maduras para estar en el trono dijo him con una sonrisa

ENCERIOOOOOOOOO gritaron felices las chicas

Si así es pero tendrán que asistir a la escuela de brujos como cualquier otro

Pero como vamos a ir a dos institutos a la vez

Chicas la escuela de brujos la comenzaran en un año ya que ahí solo pasaran unas semanas entonces controlaran más sus poderes y ya está dijo him

Bieeeeeeeeen dijeron las chicas con pereza

O por cierto apúrense que llegaran tardeeeeeeee dijo him saliendo

Las chicas quedaron en silencio hasta que bellota comenzó a mover su dedo y dijo

Tan frágil como es la porcelana

Me gustaría comer una manzana

Y una manzana apareció en una mana y comenzó a comérsela mientras que las otras dos se comenzaron a arreglar

Una pensando en cómo seria su escuela y la otra en cierto rubio que vio anoche claro la ultima solo por un momento ya que una mariposa comenzó a revolotear por la habitación


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

**CON LAS CHICAS**

Niñas bajen a desayunar grito him desde la cocina

YA VAMOS gritaron las chicas

Las tres bajaron las escaleras con su uniforme …..(es el mismo de el de grachi en la primera temporada)se sentaron a comer en silencio hasta que

QUE ES ESTO? …..dijo bellota al ver en su plato solo aros de cebolla

Es su desayuno dijo him despreocupado

Pero porque tú tienes hockeys con miel dijo bombón señalando con el seño fruncido el plato de su padre

Además me esmera haciéndolo…..-dijo him ignorando a su hija de ojos rosa

Y así se pasaron discutiendo los tres un rato asta que burbuja novio su dedo mientras salían unos rayos celestes y dijo

Ensalada de fruta y un árbol de aguacate

Que aparezca aquí mismo un pastel de chocolate

Y ahí en la mesa apareció un gran pastel de chocolate que dejo embobados a las tres personas que estaban discutiendo

Saben a veces se portan tan infantiles que olvidad que tenemos poderes dijo burbuja mientras repartía el pastel

Bueno cambiando de tema la directora me ha dicho que su conducta a parte del abandono de sus padres es que no tienen muchos amigos….y que sus novios cortaron con ustedes eso es cierto?..-pregunto him serio

Lo de los amigos sabes que solo eran unos hipócritas dijo bellota con cierto enfado

Y en cuanto a los novios pues….dijo burbuja

No es exactamente lo que paso dijo bombón sin tomarle mucha importancia

Y que fue lo que paso' pregunto him

Pues veras dijo bombón…..descubrimos que nos engañaron con otras brujas y como no podíamos usar poderes por un castigo pues

La verdad dijo him

NOS ELECTROCUTABAN CUANDO USABAMOS MAGIA MALDITA SEA…..-dijo bellota

Bueno como decía

Y como se ll amaban pregunto him a su hija

Randy dijo bombon

Cody dijo burbuja

Ben dijo bellota

Puedo continuar dijo bombón

Claro dijo him

Bueno entonces como no podíamos usar magia decimos darles una cucharada de supropia medicina

LES PUSIERON EL CUERNO grito exaltado him

Bueno solo fue un beso y nada mas dijo bombón …..eso creo

Díganme que fue lo que paso exactamente dijo más calmado him

Bueno veras pues nos habíamos pasado un poco de bebidas y solo recordamos que nos besamos con unos chicos pero de ahí para allá….nada

Y que hicieron después pregunto him

Pues invitamos esa noche a los chicos al club yyyyyyyyyyy

FLASH BACK

Hola amigos dijo bombón en el escenario …..hoy vamos a cantar una canción dedicada a nuestros novios esperamos que les guste

El lugar se oscureció y se reflejó una luz rosa que alumbraba o bombón y comenzó a cantar

**La la la la****  
****La la la la****  
****La la la la la la la la la****  
****La la la la****  
****La la la la****  
****La la la la la la la la****  
****no lo niego si es verdad****  
****que te puse el cuerno****  
****fue una ves tan****  
****solo y nada mas**** …..****  
****eso creo****  
****ooh ooh ooh**

Luego apareció bellota y canto

**te tengo que confesar****  
****me moría de nervios****  
****y el niño no estaba nada mal**** ….****  
****eso creo****  
****ooh ooh ooh**

las dos:

**Fue la noche o fueron las estrellas****  
****O fue la luna llena****  
****Fue tal vez****  
****Que tú me fuiste infiel****  
****Fue la musica****  
****O fue el momento****  
****O fue solo el deseo****  
****Fue tal vez****  
****Que tú me fuiste infiel**

Luego se escuchó la voz de burbuja que venía caminando asía el escenario desde la parte de atrás

**La la la la****  
****La la la la****  
****La la la la la la la la la****  
****La la la la****  
****La la la la****  
****La la la la la la la la******

**la pase sensacional****  
****el era tan tierno****  
****pero no le di mi celular**** …****  
****eso creo****  
****ooh ooh ooh**

Bombón:

**eres muy ingenuo si****  
****llegaste a pensar****  
****que me verías la cara****  
****y yo iba a aguantar****  
****si te portas bien****  
****yo me boy a controlar….ja****  
****eso creo****  
****ooh ooh ooh**

Las tres:

**Fue la noche o fueron las estrellas****  
****O fue la luna llena****  
****Fue tal vez****  
****Que tú me fuiste infiel****  
****Fue la musica****  
****O fue el momento****  
****O fue solo el deseo****  
****Fue tal vez****  
****Que tú me fuiste infiel**

Bellota:

**piesalo muy bien****  
****si es que lo nuestro****  
****va a seguir**

burbuja:

**lo que tu me des****  
****yo te daré**** …..****sin fin**

las tres:

**Fue la noche o fueron las estrellas****  
****O fue la luna llena****  
****Fue tal vez****  
****Que tú me fuiste infiel****  
****Fue la musica****  
****O fue el momento****  
****O fue solo el deseo****  
****Fue tal vez****  
****Que tú me fuiste infiel****  
****La la la la****  
****La la la la la la la la la****  
****La la la la****  
****La la la la****  
****La la la la la la la la**

FIN FLASH BACK

Y después de eso terminamos y…..eso es todo concluyo bombón

Ósea que los engañaron…..humillaron en público…y los terminaron

Dijo him las chicas solo asintieron

Saben chicas nunca me e sentido más …ORGULLOSO DE USTEDES SON FABIULOSAS

Si lo sabemos pero ya nos vamos asi que adiós dijpo bellota retirándose con sus hermanas

Claro y recuerden en ese escuela las canciones son de lo mas normal dijo him

Ok dijeron las tres

EN EL PROXIMO CAP VOY A PONER LO DE LOS CHICOS Y TALVES AIGA UNA CANCION LAMENTO NO AVER ACTUALIZADO PERO ESTOY COMENZADO LAS CLASE Y NO E TENIDO TIEMPO

DEJEN REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

Las chicas corrienron para no llegar tarde a su escuela pero cuando la vieron bellota se quedo con la boca abirta miyako con los ojos bien abirtos y bombon solo mostro un boco de sorperesa levantando una ceja

Todos estaban separados al parecer por grupos unos estaban en una cancha otros con aparatos electrónicos otros estaban como protestando por algo…..en fin todos estaban separados según al parecer su categoría

Las chicas salieron de su sorpresa y miraron el lugar sonrieron…..ese lugar era genial …..pero muy dividido …..y ellas se ivan a encargar de mejorarlo

Se oyo una música asi que supusieron que Ivana cantar

Encima de una mesa estaban tres chicas y para empeorarlo todo se paresian muchísimo a las chicas la primera y líder era pelirroja llevaba el cabello sujetado en una cinta sus ojos eran de color fuxia lq otra era rubia de cabello hasta la cintura en dos coletas sus ojos eran azules opacos y la tercera era una pelinegra su cabello estaba echo para atrás con una diadema (su ropa es como la de siempre me dio peresa describirla )

…

…..

Hola son nuevas no?...pregunto una chi9ca de cabello cake y ojos morados

GUAU…..se parecen bastante a las panteras dijo una peliblanca y ojos del mismo color asu lado

Las que .pregunto bombon confundida

Ellas se creen lo mejor son las mas populares ….la pelirroja es berseck …..la rubia brat…..y la morena brute dijo la castaña

Ella es bunny y yo soy bell un gusto dijo la peliblanca

Igualmente ….yo soy burbuja ella es bellota y ella bombon ..somos hermanas dijo burbuja con una sonrisa

Genial …..oh ya van a cantar

Las tres

**Combinamos, controlamos Nuestra Escuela****  
****Los Hechizos Atrapo sin darse cuenta****  
****Somos Listas por que somos las Panteras****  
****Las Panteras Las Panteras**

Berseck

Caminando en la mesa

**Y Camino Así, siempre con pasion, por que soy el centro de atracción****  
****Si no te gusto, tengo la solución no te cruces en mi dirección****  
****Hago lo que quiera, siempre a mi manera, me da igual lo que la gente piensa**

Brute

**No me mires mal, te arrepentirás, Pues soy pantera y te Puedo Arañar**

Las tres

**Combinamos, controlamos Nuestra Escuela****  
****Los Hechizos Atrapo sin darse cuenta****  
****Somos Listas por que somos las Panteras****  
****Las Panteras Las Panteras******

**Combinamos, controlamos Nuestra Escuela****  
****Los Hechizos Atrapo sin darse cuenta****  
****Somos Listas por que somos las Panteras****  
****Las Panteras Las Panteras**

Brat

**Cuando Digo Si, Nunca Digas no, Pone en duda de mi decisión****  
****No conozco el miedo, ni la frustración, por que soy la fiera del salón**

Brute

**Si no juegas mas, tal vez te pesara y de mi ya no te escaparas****  
****Debes de Pensar, Antes de Actuar soy Pantera y te Puedo Arañar**

Las tres

**Combinamos, controlamos Nuestra Escuela****  
****Los Hechizos Atrapo sin darse cuenta****  
****Somos Listas por que somos las Panteras****  
****Las Panteras Las Panteras******

**Combinamos, controlamos Nuestra Escuela****  
****Los Hechizos Atrapo sin darse cuenta****  
****Somos Listas por que somos las Panteras****  
****Las Panteras Las Panteras******

**Somos Las Panteras Rojas****  
****Combinamos, controlamos nuestra escuela****  
****Somos Las Panteras Rojas (Las Panteras, Las Panteras)******

**Somos Las Panteras Rojas****  
****Combinamos, controlamos nuestra escuela****  
****Somos Las Panteras Rojas (Las Panteras, Las Panteras)******

**Combinamos, controlamos Nuestra Escuela****  
****Los Hechizos Atrapo sin darse cuenta****  
****Somos Listas por que somos las Panteras****  
****Las Panteras Las Panteras..******

**Las Panteras, Las Panteras..**

Las chicas miraron atónitas como terminaron de cantar y bailar en una pose muy compremetedora

Y nadie las desafia a cantar pregunto bellota

CLARO QUE NO ….que no oiste la canción dijo bunny alterada

Bues hay que bajarlas de su nube dijo bombon con una sonrisa

En serio y que van a presentarse ahora desafiendolas dijo bell con sarcasmo

Claro dijeron las tres con una sonrisa

QUEEEEEEgritaron bell y bunny al unisono

Asi es aquí vamooooos canturreo burbuja

No se preocupen les dejare flores en su tumba dijo bell

Todos estaban rodeando y aclamando a las pantera pero una música comenzó a sonar y las chicas a cantar ( a rime lo se lo se soy lo MAXIMO) y en eso cierto grupo de tres chicos llegaron y vieron ese espectáculo

Vaya no sabia que alguien se meteria con las panteras dijo brick

Definitivamente son unas suicidas dijo boomer

Unas suicidas con algo raro dijo butch entrecerrando la mirada

Que? Pregunto brick ya que no lo había escuchado

Que unas suicidas guapas con una media sonrisa

Y las chicas se subieron a una mesa y comenzaron

Bellota

**¿que pasa, de repente estoy bailando?  
¿que pasa con mí boca, que esta cantando?**

Burbuja

**No puedo evitar, ni puedo controlar, el ritmo que me lleva ya me  
Esta gustando.**

Bombon

**Y este conjuro, dos gotitas de limón (de limón), unos rayitos  
¡y empezó la diversión!**

Las tres

**Magia, magia, te hace cantar, te hace bailar.  
Todo es magia, hay que celebrar que no puedes parar  
Magia, magia, te hace saltar, te hace gritar.  
Todo es magia, y de este hechizo,  
¡nadie puede escapar!**

**1, 2, 3 y..**

Bellota apuntando a bombon

**Y tu los congelas.**

Bombon a bellota

**Y tu te revelas**

Burbuja en medio de las dos

**¡hagan lo que quieran!**

Las tres

**¡que el ritmo nos lleva!**

Bombon

**Este conjuro, dos gotitas de limón (de limón), unos rayitos  
¡y empezó la diversión!**

Las tres

**Magia, magia, te hace cantar, te hace bailar.  
Todo es magia, hay que celebrar que no puedes parar  
Magia, magia, te hace saltar, te hace gritar.  
Todo es magia, y de este hechizo,  
¡nadie puede escapar!**

**Maravillosamente mágica, la vida es  
Maravillosamente mágica, la vida es  
Maravillosamente mágica, la vida es  
Maravillosamente mágica, la vida es.**

Y cuando las panteras ivan a reclamar por que les quitaron la atención el timbre sono y dio el comienzo a clase

….

….

…

Me llamo bombon un gusto dijo bombon presentándose y viendo con una sonrisa de burla a berseck y no noto que todos los chicos la miraban enamorados

Yo soy bellotay me encantan los deportes dijo Kaoru retadora a lo que las chicas la miraron con mucha admiración

Burbuja suspiro siempre era lo mismo su hermana bombon era popular entre los chicos y bellota entre las chicas y ella …pues digamos que ella….

Soy burbuja un placer dijo con una sonrisa a lo que todos la miraron como algo que hay que proteger …si todos eran asi con ella

Muy bien chicas yo soy La srta Keene …preséntense con una canción escogida de aquí …..alguien quiere ayudarlas a cantar pregunto la srta Keene

Todos alzaron la mano menos 6 chicos las panteras y los rowdys

Que tal ustedes chicos .dijo la srta Keene refiriéndose a los rowdys

Ya que …..dijo butch

Como sea ….dijo brick

Claro….dijo boomer

Las chicas sacaron un papel y se lo entregaron a la srta Keene sin leerlo eso sorprendio a todos pero igual nadie dijo nada

Bien comenzó la srta kkene …van a cantar …..te quiero mas

Bien pues comencemos dijo bombon seria

….

….

….

La música comenzó a sonar los 6 estaban en una fila y boomer comenzó a cantar mirando a burbuja

Boomer

**Hay algo en ti****  
****Vivo y angelical, Que te hace irresistible**

Burbuja

**Tú sabes bien****  
****Que no respiro, Si no estas**

Luego brick comenzó jalando a bmbon ella sonreía ….pero el fue el único que sus ojos estaban vacios ….descubrio que ella era de las chicas que tomaban en seria la frese …el shou debe continuar y sonrio …con sinceridad …..como no lo asia en años

Brick

**Hay algo en ti****  
****Tan mágico y especial, Que te hace irrepetible**

Bombon

**Tu Sabes bien****  
****Que me haces falta, Si no estas**

Los cuatro

**Jamás pensé, Ponerme así****  
****Con Solo estar, Cerca de ti******

**Y te quiero más (x3)****  
****Que nunca****  
****Y te quiero más (x3)****  
****Que ha nadie**

**Uouo uouo uouo (x7)**

Butch jalo al centro a bellota que solo sonreía para el publico

Butch

**Hay algo en ti****  
****Que me tiene ante tus pies, No puedo explicarlo**

Bellota

**Si me vez****  
****Me llego casi a enloquecer**

Los 6

**Jamás pensé, ponerme así****  
****Con solo estar, Cerca de ti******

**Y te quiero más (x3)****  
****Que nunca****  
****Y te quiero más (x3)**  
**Que ha nadie******

**Nada Me importa****  
****Más que escuchar tu voz****  
****Saber que vivo dentro de tu corazón******

**Nada Me importa****  
****Mientras que tú jamás digas adiós(2)**

****

**Y te quiero más (x3)****  
****Que nunca****  
****Y te quiero más (x3)**  
**Que ha nadie******

**y te quiero mas (x3)**

Y asi acabaron la canción la srta Keene los mando a sentar detrás de los chicos los cuales estaban atrás de las panteras es decir estaban en fila de tres y los chicos en medio


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Bien chicos ahora ….que tal si las nuevas …..cantan una canción individual para conocerlas mejor

Las chicas solo asintieron y salieron al frente bombon y burbuja se sentaron en unas sillas y bellota se queda parada y comenzó

**No se por que****  
****Los demás me miran diferente****  
****Que más me da...****  
****Siempre hago cosas que no entienden**

**Vengan conmigo y verán como se divierten****  
****Nada ni nadie podrá controlar mí tiempo**

Comenzó a bailar (como en el video de esta canción )

**Na na na na na na, yo soy así****  
****Libre como el viento****  
****Na na na na na na, quiero gritar****  
****Que en mi mundo la estrella soy yo**

Miro un rato a los chicos luego guño un ojo

**No hay romeos en mi corazón****  
****ni yo soy julieta en mi castillo****  
****Con mi rock and roll,****  
****te persigo, te atrapo, te lanzo un hechizo**** ç**

**Vente conmigo y veraz como te diviertes****  
****Se donde quiero llegar,a alcanzar el cielo******

**Na na na na na na, Yo soy así****  
****Libre como el viento****  
****Na na na na na na, quiero gritar****  
****Que en mi mundo la estrella soy yo**

luego mira a las panteras en especial a brute

**Y si me vas a criticar,****  
****lo que pienses a mi me da igual,****  
****mi Bola de cristal me dice la verdad,****  
****Las princesas en mi cuento tienen que esperar**

Luego retrocede un poco

**Na na na na na na, Yo soy así****  
****Libre como el viento****  
****Na na na na na na, quiero gritar****  
****Que en mi mundo la estrella soy yo(x2)**

Mira a brute

**Te guste o no **

Y se da la vuelta para sentarse en la silla al mismo tiempo que burbuja se para y comienza sin percatarse que cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado

**Caminas, te miro****  
****mi corazón hace boom boom,****  
****tu eres el chico, que agita mi respiración,****  
****se que no soy para ti, no te fijarías en mi,****  
****tu eres cool, y yo soy la que va detrás.**

**Pero puedo pensar que no es así,****  
****sueño que andamos juntos por ahí,****  
****que me regales flores,****  
****que me beses en medio de París,****  
****y que todos voltean a mirar,****  
****el amor que sentimos al pasar,****  
****soñar no cuesta nada,****  
**esta noche será muy especial.

Comienza a ir por cada puesto

**Caminas, te sigo,****  
****mi corazón hace boom boom,**

En eso varios chicos sonríen y boomer también

**sonríes, sonrío,****  
****estoy llamando tu atención,****  
****se que no soy para ti, no te fijarías en mi,****  
****yo soy simple y tu eres el más popular.******

**Pero puedo pensar que no es así,****  
****sueño que andamos juntos por ahí,****  
****que me regales flores,****  
****que me beses en medio de París,****  
****y que todos voltean a mirar,****  
****el amor que sentimos al pasar,****  
****soñar no cuesta nada,****  
****esta noche será muy especial.**

Regresa al frente

**Me miras, te miro,****  
****y me imagino que te digo,****  
****mi niño quédate conmigo,****  
****y me imagino que te digo,****  
****me muero por estar contigo.******

**Pero puedo pensar que no es así,****  
****sueño que andamos juntos por ahí,****  
****que me regales flores,****  
****que me beses en medio de París,****  
****y que todos voltean a mirar,****  
****el amor que sentimos al pasar,****  
****soñar no cuesta nada,****  
****esta noche será muy especial.**

Regresa a sentarse y bombon se para seria pero su expresión cambia cuando va a cantar

**Lo que ves es lo que hay  
Ni menos ni mas  
Se muy bien a donde voy  
Y no voy a cambiar(x2)**

Se sienta en la banca de un chico y canta

**Si no entiendes mi vida  
o Mi filosofia  
Tendrás que checar  
El manual**

luego va donde otro

**Si tan solo preguntas  
Y nunca me escuchas  
Jamas me comprederas**

Va al centro y gira mientras canta

**Que gira el mundo  
Y que hablen de mi  
No importa poco si soy feliz**

Luego mira a las panteras y canta

**Tengo derecho a mi libertad  
Vive tu vida y dejame en paz**

**Lo que ves es lo que hay  
Ni menos ni mais  
Se muy bien a donde voy  
Y no voy a cambiar(x2)**

Mira a todos por ultimo a un pelirrojo de ojos rojos y canta

**Si no soy lo que esperas  
O lo que deseas  
Entonces que haces aqui?**

**Se tu intentas cambiarme  
Yo voy alejarme  
O voy a dejarte ir**

Da una vuelta

**Que gira el mundo  
Y que hablen de mi  
No importa poco si soy feliz  
Tengo derecho a mi libertad  
Vive tu vida y dejame en paz**

**Lo que ves es lo que hay  
Ni menos ni mais  
Se muy bien a donde voy  
Y no voy a cambiar(x4)**

**No voy a cambiar**

Todos aplaudieron menos 3 chicas …luego la señorita Keene les dijo a los chicos que le eseñen donde es el laboratorio a las chicas ya que les tocaba juntos

Y em…..alguna pregunta dijo boomer

Talves…nose…su nombre?pregunto bombon sarcástica

Ho .claro …yo soy boomer …el pelirrojo brick .y el pelinegro butch

Si como sea dijo bellota desinteresada

Entraron a el laboratorio

Em….bombon …..dijo burbuja

Si dijo bombon

Ese de ahí no es Randy?

Randy miro donde miraba su hermana y si era Randy al varecer el estudiaba ahí …y claro estaba coqueteando con una chica volteo y miro a bombon …sonrio y se aserco al grupo de 6

Hola bombon …..ya te arrepentiste ..ya quieres volver conmigo dijo Randy con una media sonrisa

JA yo con tig….por favor dijo bombon

yo te estoy dando otra oportunidad …que dice …..te perdono lo que me hiciste dijo Randy

Te dire lo que digo

De pronto todos comenzaron a rodear a ellos dos y bombon comenzó a cantarç

**Me da igual verte una vez mas si tu crees moverme el****  
****piso andas muy mal, me da igual que ahora quieras regresar,****  
****para mi tu ya no existes, no hay nada que hablar.**

Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor

**Se te olvida que te me dejaste sin decir adios, se te****  
****olvida que me lastimaste sin tener razon pero mirate****  
****ahora moviendo la cola;cambiaste la historia pidiendo****  
****limosna, que lastima me das...**

**Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te****  
****necesito. Vete al diablo, no te amo, ni te creo, fuiste****  
****solo un libro.******

**Na, ra, na. Na, ra, na. Na, ra, na. Na, ra, , ra, , ra, na.**

Se paro en una mesa

**Siempre fuiste veneno en la piel, en cada uno de tus****  
****besos fui perdiendo la fe, ya lo ves hace tiempo te****  
****olvide, no me importa hablar contigo y no quiero volver.******

**Se te olvida que tu me dejaste sin decir adios, se te****  
****olvida que me lastimaste sin tener razon pero irate****  
****ahora moviendo la cola; cambiando la historia pidiendo****  
****limosna, que lastima me das...**

Comenzó a bajar y caminar asercandose a el mientras cantaba

**Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te****  
****necesito. Vete al diablo, no te amo, ni te creo, fuiste****  
****solo un libro.******

**Na, ra, na. Na, ra, na. Na, ra, na. Na, ra, na. Na,****  
****ra, na. Na, ra, na...******

**Te volviste especialista en contarme tus mentiras,****  
****como un mal equilibrista tropezaste la cornisa.**

**Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te****  
****necesito. Vete al diablo, no te amo, ni te creo,****  
****fuiste solo un libro.******

**Na, ra, na. Na, ra, na. Na, ra, na.******

**(Ni te necesito)******

**Na, ra, na. Na, ra, na. Na, ra, na.******

**(Fuiste solo un limbo)******

**Na, ra, na...**

En eso suena el timbre y todos se van a su asiento

Te basto …o ….aun quieres mas Randy dijo bombon antes de irse a sentar

Eso es todo por hoy y si no saben los nombres de las canciones díganmelo


	7. nombre de las músicas

_**Holap solo quería poner los nombres de las canciones que se han ido viendo en estos capítulos**_

_**1.-**__la/tú me fuiste infiel de EME 15_

_**2.-**__panteras rojas de GRACHI _

_**3.-**__magia de GRACHI_

_**4.-**__te quiero más de EME 15_

_**5.-**__la estrella soy yo de GRACHI_

_**6.-**__soñar no cuesta nada de ISABELLA CASTILLO_

_**7.-**__no voy a cambiar de EME 15 _

_**8.-**__vete al diablo de EME 15 _

_**Eso es todo si quieren que ponga alguna canción que les guste por favor escríbanme y yo la pongo **_

_**Aaaaaaa y lean la perla de shikon la voy a seguir actualizando al igual que todas chaop XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Después de varios experimentos actuaciones bla, bla, bla…_

_Al salir Randy se interpuso en el camino de bombón, le agarro de la muñeca y la saco al patio. Esto enfureció a todos los admiradores de bombón pero en especial a cierto pelirrojo que fue tras de ellos sin dudarlo _

_Yyyyy… ¿nos muestran donde está la cafetería? Pregunto burbuja a butch y boomer después de toda esa escena _

_Claro…..emmm…..por aquí.-dijo boomer saliendo del shock y encaminándose con los demás a la cafetería _

_MIENTRAS TANTO CON BOMBON Y RANDY _

_Ya suéltame! Grito bombón al llegar a el patio cerca de un árbol_

_Solo quiero hablar contigo…..sabes estoy cansado de perseguirte y que tu huyas de mi...me siento mal por todo yo quisiera volver contigo .-dijo Randy mirando al suelo_

_Sabes Randy estoy empezando a creer que eres masoquista….mmmm…que tal si te doy cinco minutos? Le propuso bombón con una sonrisa que indicaba que tenía algo en mente _

_Solo cinco? Pregunto Randy _

_Mmmjmmmm …pero quiero cantarte algo primero ….si te quedan ganas de hablar después de eso …..soy toda oídos .-le explico bombón _

_De acuerdo.-dijo Randy pero aun no muy convencido _

_**CINCO MINUTOS DE GLORIA TREVI**_

**Ya me cansé de estar jugando a las escondidas****  
****Ya no me busques, aquí estoy****  
****Si no te di la cara antes no es cobardía****  
****Tú bien sabes como soy**

_Comenzó a cantar bombón mientras algunos alumnos se reunían _

**A mí no se me da****  
****Eso de andar en reversa****  
****La palabra "volver"****  
****La verdad me da pereza****  
****Y más aún****  
****Si se trata de ti...**

_Canto ella mientras se subía a una mesa y lo señalaba _

**¿Qué quieres decir?****  
****Te doy 5 minutos desahógate****  
****No pienses que no tengo nada más que hacer****  
****Y si te saludé fue pura cortesía****  
****La última vez****  
****Estabas tan feliz, hoy no te ves muy bien****  
****La vida da mil vueltas yo te lo avisé****  
****Ahora estas abajo y yo estoy arriba.**

_Comenzó a bajarse mientras tenía una sonrisa de superioridad y vio de reojo que sus hermanas también habían llegado al "show" …se acercó a él y le canto casi en el oído_

**Se te olvidó que ni me dabas los buenos días****  
****Cuando la otra apareció****  
****Tu plan de ataque no funciona, no hay reconquista****  
****Conmigo se te fue el avión...**

_Se dio la vuelta y le pego con el cabello , giro un poco la cabeza y.._

**Y lo siento por ti****  
****Has perdido la vergüenza****  
****Que lastima das****  
****Mas no soy tu servilleta****  
****Vete de aquí****  
****¿Qué más quieres de mí?**

_Bellota y burbuja se le unieron y comenzaron a cantar junto con bombon _

**¿Qué quieres decir?****  
****Te doy 5 minutos desahógate****  
****No pienses que no tengo nada más que hacer****  
****Y si te saludé fue pura cortesía****  
****La última vez****  
****Estabas tan feliz, hoy no te ves muy bien****  
****La vida da mil vueltas yo te lo avisé****  
****Ahora estas abajo y yo estoy arriba.******

**Te doy 5 minutos desahógate****  
****No pienses que no tengo nada más que hacer****  
****Y si te saludé fue pura cortesía****  
****La última vez****  
****Estabas tan feliz, hoy no te ves muy bien****  
****La vida da mil vueltas yo te lo avisé****  
****Ahora estas abajo y yo estoy arriba.******

**Hey¡******

**¿Qué quieres decir?****  
****Te doy 5 minutos desahógate****  
****No pienses que no tengo nada más que hacer****  
****Y si te saludé fue pura cortesía...**

_Bombón comenzó a contar con las manos _

**5,4,3,2,1****  
****jajajajajajaja****  
****fuera**

_Adiosito Randy.- se despidió bombón mientras se iba con sus hermanas hacia la cafetería, sin darse cuenta que dos pelirrojos la estaban mirando uno subido en un árbol y el otro desde la azotea de la escuela _

_Sin darse cuenta ambos dijeron lo mismo_

_Creo que….Te amo bombón _


End file.
